


Angel's Mate

by SymbioticAntithesis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamandriel, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bonding, Destiel - Freeform, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Soulmates, bottom!Adam, come leakage, grace!kink, grace-soul bonding, top!Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticAntithesis/pseuds/SymbioticAntithesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels have knots and have predetermined mates, and sometimes they're human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title is lame.
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://spnspankbank.tumblr.com/post/62561842024), which is very NSFW.

Being an angel’s mate was tricky.  The Winchesters knew this well, with the two eldest having been paired off with angels when they came of age at 18 years old, Dean with Castiel and Sam with Gabriel.  And being an angel’s mate skyrocketed one’s status like nobody’s business,  _especially_  when one was mated to an archangel.

It was said that being an angel’s mate relied heavily on one’s bloodline, but Adam was only half Winchester so he doubted that he was the mate of any angel.  Besides, he was already nearing his eighteenth birthday and usually if one was destined for an angel, the angel would have already found them and started to woo them so there would be no complications when their communion began.

So when his eighteenth came and went, Adam wasn’t sure if he ought to feel relieved or disappointed.  Because, apparently, having an angel as a partner had perks.  And having Dean as a brother and Gabriel as a brother-in-law certainly didn’t leave anything to the imagination.

Of course, there was other benefits other than the sexual (though Dean liked to be lewd about it all the time much to Cas, Sam, and Adam’s dismay and Gabriel’s glee) – they were granted heavenly protection for the rest of their lives and though they were mortal and would pass on, their souls would forever be attached to the angel’s grace essentially making them immortal.  Apparently angels could recreate their mate’s bodies in Heaven, too, so they could still physically be together instead of just spiritually, emotionally, and mentally.

And yeah, Adam supposes he was a little bit jealous.  Because he loved his brothers and really didn’t like the idea of them living for eternity with the love of their lives while Adam languished in wherever everyone else’s souls went.

Though it didn’t prevent him from fantasizing about an angel claiming him as a mate.  Angels were technically genderless, but when they walked the Earth and took human form, their “gender” was usually chosen arbitrarily.  So sometimes he’d imagine a woman riding his cock, teasing his orgasm out of him, and sometimes he’d imagine a man, fucking him hard and fast and filling him with his come.  And actually, he always came harder when he had three fingers up his ass and imaging his imaginary mate knotting him, tying them together for up to half an hour.

When he turned twenty, Adam had the surprise of his life.  Michael,  _the_  Michael, the most powerful of all archangels, called upon Adam for an audience.  Well, Gabriel was the one who passed on the message, but the fact that  _Michael_  wanted an audience with him both terrified and excited him.

Because what could an archangel possibly want from him?

His brothers were cleared out of their shared home on the express orders of Michael and told not to return until informed otherwise, and Adam waited nervously in the living room, unsure of what to expect.  When Michael appeared before him, Adam barely managed to suppress his flinch of surprise – he ought to be used to it by now, with Castiel and Gabriel always popping in and out for years.

“Adam Milligan,” he said looking him up and down.

“I – yes,” Adam stammered, standing.

Michael nodded.  “I am pleased to inform you that you are Samandriel’s mate.  He’ll be arriving shortly to begin your communion.”

Adam’s jaw dropped.  “Wait, what?” he asked stupidly.

The archangel’s lip twitched in amusement.  “I understand you have just reached twenty years?”

“Yeah?” he said hesitantly.

“It is not the first time where a human comes of age before their angel’s.”

 _Before their angel?_   Woah, wait.  “ _Just_ came of age?” he asked shocked and incredulous.

“Samandriel is one of the youngest angels in Heaven.”

“Oh my god.”

“Before I go,” Michael continued, ignoring Adam’s disbelief.  “The mating process will be a bit … messier than others due to his youth.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Adam asked, starting to panic and his ears turning pink.

“He has just come of age, he will have quite a bit of … seed to release.”

Adam flushed crimson and  _Jesus fucking Christ_  the archangel  _Michael_  was telling him this.  He certainly must be dreaming.

“You are not,” Michael said, laughter in his voice.  “Samandriel will be arriving soon, I suggest you make yourself comfortable, preferably on a bed.”

Fucking hell, were all archangels this sassy?  He’s used to Gabriel, but he hadn’t expected Michael to have just as much snark.

“Hang on, I thought angels were supposed to woo their mate before they y’know, did the deed.”

“You were made for each other, the wooing is more for you humans to ease into the fact that an angel is your partner for eternity.”  Michael tilted his head in interest, “Did you want to be wooed?”

Adam blushed again.   _Did_ he? 

“I apologize,” Michael said suddenly, not allowing Adam a moment to contemplate his question.  “I must go.  The mating process is strictly between the two mates and I must not be here when Samandriel arrives.”  He gave Adam a look of proud appraisal.  “You will be fine and I wish you a happy and successful communion.”  Then, right before he disappeared, the damn bastard  _smirked_.   _Angels._

Adam took a breath then scrambled to his bedroom.  God knew how much time he had before his angel mate turned up to fuck him senseless.  He still wasn’t completely sure he wasn’t dreaming, because  _really_?  Twenty years old and suddenly an angel’s mate, and apparently a  _“male”_  angel.  Seems like his fantasies were coming true.

When he got to his room, he closed and locked the door, resting his forehead on the wood.  Though, he supposed he didn’t need to because Michael had given direct orders to his brothers and their mates to not come by until they were … finished.  Adam gulped; as much as he kind of really wanted this, he wasn’t sure if he was ready.

“Adam Milligan?”

Adam jumped at the smooth tenor voice and whirled around.  And there he was.  “Samandriel?”  His voice sounded tiny to his own ears, but Samandriel simply smiled. 

“Michael has told you of the situation?”

“We’re mates, yeah.  And apparently you just hit puberty.” 

Samandriel laughed, “If you want to see it that way, yes, I suppose I did.”  The angel ran his gaze down and up Adam’s body and Adam barely suppressed a shiver in anticipation.  “Are you okay with this?”

Adam licked his lips and took a moment to take in his mate.  He was about the same height as he was, prominent cheekbones, blue eyes, mousy hair, and pink kissable lips.  Adam took note of his lithe frame and long, slender fingers and yeah, he was already getting hard just looking and thinking about those fingers inside him.  “I think so.”

“You have to be sure, Adam.  It is for eternity.”

“People have refused?”

“It’s very rare, but it has happened.”  Samandriel had a fleeting look of grief and uncertainty flash in his eyes and Adam’s heart clenched at the thought of anyone being denied the love of their life.

He shook his head, emboldened.  “No, I’m sure.”

Samandriel’s lips split into a smile.  “Come here,” he said, holding out a hand.  Adam swallowed nervously and complied.  When he took Samandriel’s hand, a spark of heat rushed through his body and he gasped in surprise.  “That’s the beginning of the bond,” Samandriel explained, gripping his hand firmly.  The angel took hold of his other hand and brought them in front of their chests.  “Look at me,” Samandriel said, and Adam’s gaze snapped up to lock with the angel’s.  “Maintaining eye contact will help to forge the bond quicker.”

“How long will it take?” Adam asked, already feeling over-sensitized.

“It depends on the pair,” he answered.  “My grace and your soul need to commune first before our bodies,” Samandriel continued.  “The physical bond is not as important as this, and the sensations may be overwhelming.”

“Understatement,” Adam managed to say, and Samandriel let out a laugh.

Adam did his best to keep his eyes locked on Samandriel’s, but if felt like he was being searched from the inside out, and conversely, he felt protective warmth settle in his chest, a burning desire to serve and protect and love.  It was incredible and Adam started to shake from the intensity.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Samandriel leaned forward and kissed him.  And just like that, the floodgates opened and Adam returned the kiss fiercely, hungrily, wrapping his arms around Samandriel’s neck and throwing both his legs up around the angel’s waist. 

Samandriel caught and supported him easily and Adam moaned into his mate’s lips.  Angelic strength, he could definitely get used to that.

He was suddenly horizontal and naked and he gasped at the sudden cool air against his skin.  “Sorry, love,” Samdandriel said, breaking the kiss.

Adam shook his head and ran one hand through his mate’s hair and the other down his unclothed back.  “Impatient?” he asked teasingly.

“You have no idea,” he answered, peppering kissed down his neck.  “I knew when you came of age, and I longed to be by your side so I could woo you properly.  But angels have their own rules and protocol and I couldn’t see you until my own coming of age.” 

“That’s –  _ah_  – really weird to think that’s you’re considered young for an angel.”

Samandriel chuckled, flicking his tongue against Adam’s nipple, making his breath hitch and his fingers clench in his mate’s hair.  “Maybe so.  But I am still millennia old, Adam.  Do not forget that.”

Adam groaned when Samandriel tweaked his other nipple with his fingers and his other hand ran up Adam’s inner thigh.  He arched into the touch, wondering how the hell the angel knew exactly how to touch him.  “Fuck.”  He bucked his hips up looking for any kind of friction against his raging erection.  “Can we move it along?”

Samandriel laughed, “As you wish.”  He sat back and spread Adam’s thighs wider and lined himself up to Adam’s entrance.

“Woah!”  Adam held a hand against Samandriel’s chest – though it wasn’t like he could’ve _stopped_  him if it came down to it, but at least the sentiment was there.  Samandriel paused a look of confusion on his face.  “Preparation and lube, dude.”

The angel grinned, the confusion melting away.  “Another perk of being an angel’s mate,” he said, his cockhead nudging against Adam’s hole.  “We have mojo to take care of that for us.”  And he pressed in.  Adam tensed, expecting it to hurt but  _oh_ , all he felt was the slick slide of Samandriel’s cock making a home for itself inside him.

Adam threw his head back and moaned loudly.   _Fuck_  it felt good.  So much more filling and satisfying than his fingers.  “What if,” he panted through the sparks of pleasure, “I want your fingers inside me?”

Samandriel kissed him deeply and ground his hips into Adam’s, making him whimper.  “Next time,” he promised. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Adam said as Samandriel started to thrust into him shallowly.  Adam grabbed Samandriel’s ass with both hands and pulled him in deeper as he bucked his hips up into his angel.  Samandriel gasped, his forehead dropping to rest on Adam’s sternum.  Adam leaned in to nibble and suck at the beauty spots on Samandriel’s neck and shoulders, laving his tongue over his mate’s skin.

Samandriel slammed into him hard without warning and Adam shouted an expletive, clawing at Samandriel’s back.  He barely had time to catch his breath before Samandriel started to fuck him in earnest and all Adam could do was hang on.

He felt his orgasm coiling at the base of his spine, and Samandriel’s burgeoning knot was catching at his rim with every thrust.  Adam was  _really_  looking forward to that; from myth to Dean’s crude stories, an angel’s knot was apparently incredible and there was nothing like it.

When he reached down to fist his erection, Samandriel batted his hand away and pulled out, earning him a whine of loss and frustration.

“What the hell?” Adam complained.

Samandriel didn’t say anything, just manhandled him onto his stomach.  “The first time we knot, it can last for half an hour or more.  It will be more comfortable for you in this position.”  And he slid back in, hitting Adam’s prostate dead-on.  He groaned into the sheets and thrust his arousal into the mattress, desperate for some friction.  Samandriel climbed over him, so he was hunched over his mate, his knees straddling Adam’s waist, his inner thighs resting on the curve of Adam’s ass.  Adam cursed at the position change, Samandriel’s cock driving in impossibly deeper.

The angel kissed the nape of Adam’s neck and started up a rhythm again.  Adam hands skittered across the sheets, searching for purchase.  The drag of Samandriel’s cock against his prostate, his knot swelling even larger than Adam thinks he can take, and the steady grind of his erection into the mattress was making him lose all coherency.

It was  _so good_  and  _too much_  but he wanted  _more_.

“Fuck, Samandriel, I’m gonna come,” he gasped bringing one of his hands around to grab the angel’s ass.

“Yes, Adam,” he breathed, “Come for me.”

He held out for a few moments longer, just in time for Samandriel’s knot to breach his entrance, locking them together.  He felt so stretched and full, and he came with a shout, his muscles clenching around the angel’s cock.  Samandriel hissed and Adam vaguely felt him pulsing inside of him, spilling his seed deep inside his ass.  Adam groaned and rocked his hips into the mattress, rubbing himself into the soiled sheets, and up into Samandriel.

“Fuck, I can feel you coming,” Adam said, shuddering as the angel’s come coated his insides.

Samandriel panted, “There’ll be more.”

Adam huffed, “Yeah, Michael said it’d be messy since you just hit puberty.”

He laughed breathlessly, “He’s right.”  Samandriel groaned as he shot another load into his mate.  “Likely one every five to ten minutes.”

“Fucking hell.”

Samandriel nipped at his shoulder.  “Don’t blaspheme.”

Adam grunted.  “That’s ironic when I was just fucked by an angel.”

His mate chuckled, “Fair point.”

Samandriel kissed and nibbled everywhere he could reach as Adam relaxed into the sheets.  “You comfortable like that?” he asked tiredly.  “Don’t wanna lie down or something?”

“I am fine, Adam,” he said, grazing his teeth down the knobs of Adam’s spine.

Even with Samandriel’s knot inside him, he felt come dribbling out of his hole, down his balls and thighs.   _God_ , how much was the angel releasing?  He felt so  _dirty_  but he kind of loved it.  Without warning, Samandriel wrapped an arm around Adam’s waist and lifted him up a little so his cock was no longer pressed against the mattress.

“What – ?” he started, he question was cut off with a moan.  Something cool yet warm wrapped around his spent dick, and it certainly wasn’t either of the angel’s hands.

“My grace,” Samandriel answered Adam’s silent question.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he swore and felt himself hardening again.

He came two more times before Samandriel’s knot receded, and when the angel pulled out, he felt a gush of liquid spill out of him and he whimpered at the thought of Samandriel’s spunk filling him so full that his body couldn’t contain all of it.  But that didn’t stop him from asking his angel when he was ready for another round.

Samandriel nuzzled Adam’s neck, “Whenever you are.”

“I want you to fill me up again,” Adam said, wriggling underneath the angel and managing to turn over so they were face to face again.  He brought a hand up to the nape of Samandriel’s neck and pulled him down so he could whisper dirtily in his mate’s ear.  “With your cock and with your come.”  The angel’s breath hitched as he traced his fingers down Samandriel’s back and down to his ass, circling the ring of muscle there and pressing into his perineum.  “Want you to make me leak your spunk for  _days_.”

Samandriel grabbed both his hands and pinned them above his head, his eyes glowing with playful giddiness and arousal.  “That can be arranged.”

Adam grinned, “Have at me, angel.”

And Samandriel dove in to claim his mate again.

He doesn’t know how long they spent making love, but Adam was exhausted after their third round.  The sheets were a mess, he was covered in ejaculate, and he was lying in a wet spot (well, the  _whole bed_  was wet), but he really couldn’t care less.  Adam was curled up against the angel, his head resting on Samandriel’s chest, an arm thrown haphazardly across his mate’s waist.  Samandriel rested his palm against the back of Adam’s head, his fingers massaging Adam’s scalp. 

“We need to shorten your name,” Adam said sleepily.  “Samandriel’s a mouthful.”  He snorted at the unintended innuendo and the angel simply chuckled and started to run his fingers through Adam’s short blond hair.

“Whatever you want, love.”

“You shouldn’t say that; I’ll choose the most ridiculous name ever.”

“Like?”

Adam shrugged awkwardly.  “Like,” he paused.  He was way too tired for this.  “Alfie,” he blurted. 

“All right,” he said amicably.

“What, seriously?” 

Samandriel ignored him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.  “Go to sleep, Adam.”

Adam grunted and cuddled in closer, making himself comfortable.  It didn’t matter any more that Adam had spent the last two years thinking he’d never have this, because his angel still came to claim him.  And, well, they would just have to make up for lost time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short follow-up, 'cause someone asked. :)

When Adam said he wanted Samandriel’s fingers inside him, he wasn’t quite expecting this.

No, it was _better_.

The angel was three fingers deep in his ass and he was lapping languidly at Adam’s cock, teasing him into delirium. His hands were restrained above his head by the angel’s grace, his legs spread open wantonly; Alfie was even pinning his hips to the bed with his grace, effectively making Adam completely helpless.

Well, _helpless_ in the only way Adam would allow himself to be.

"Alfie," he whined, as the angel dragged his fingers across his prostate and he suckled at his balls. "Damnit, give me more."

The angel chuckled and licked a wet stripe across his perineum. Adam’s muscles spasmed as he strained against Alfie’s grace in a feeble attempt to buck his hips into his mate’s tongue. Alife pressed his fingers in deeper, his other hand sneaking underneath Adam’s hips, lifting him easily off the bed. The angel scooted closer, kneeling between Adam’s legs.

Without warning, Alife dove in and tongued around Adam’s entrance where his fingers were buried. Adam let out a shout in surprise and pleasure, and he would have came right then and there if there wasn’t another tendril of his angel’s grace wrapped firmly around the base of his cock.

Alfie continued to lap at Adam’s hole and started to pump his fingers in an excruciatingly slow pace, brushing against Adam’s prostate every single time. The angel used more of his grace to cup and massage his balls and stroke his erection, swirling around the head perfectly.

Adam keened in the back of his throat, overwhelmed with so much sensation and not being able to come. ”Alfie, fuck, _please_.”

Alfie hummed, the vibrations shooting up Adam’s spine. His mate continued to tease him until he was a babbling mess before pulling his mouth away from Adam’s ass and peppering kisses up to his cock. And finally, _finally_ , Alfie pressed is fingers firmly against Adam’s prostate and suddenly swallowed him down.

“ _Fuck_!”

Alfie released his grace from the base of his erection and he came hard into his angel’s mouth. He sucked his seed in greedily, catching every drop. When Adam came down from his high, Alfie lowered Adam’s hips back down to the bed, released his softening cock from his mouth, and gently pulled his fingers out of his ass. Adam groaned at the loss and Alfie leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I’m not done with you yet, love," Alfie said, thrusting his erection against Adam’s inner thigh, the wet, slick slide of his pre-come sending shivers throughout Adam’s body.


End file.
